


Bad Things Happen Bingo: Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms

by DrowningInStarlight



Series: Bad Things Happen [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, pre-marielda finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: There's nothing left but the heat and the dark.
Relationships: Charter Castille/Maelgwyn
Series: Bad Things Happen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005762
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Bad Things Happen Bingo: Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> im nowhere near caught up on friends at the table yet (just started winter!) but marielda lives in my head rent free, so here!

Charter Castille is smart and talented and deals with change on her feet, quick and decisive as a sparkling river. 

Charter Castille's blood is frozen into marble, and she longs for the mindlessness of stone. 

Charter— 

Castille— 

She closes her eyes, and focuses on the warmth of Maelgwyn's hand on her wrist. Warmth she can feel like fire. Marble is cold, even in the sunlight. 

Maelgwyn is going to save the world from the heat and the dark of the end. 

Maelgwyn is going to kill his father.

Heir Apparent— 

Traitor Prince— 

He kisses her and it burns like fire. This had started with getting drinks together in the mornings sometimes, teas and coffees they'd both pretended to sip at, but this is different now, all pretence burnt away. The volcano rumbles in the distance, the living rock trembling with it around them. Everything is too warm. 

The heat and the dark— 

The dark and the heat— 

“Thank you,” Maelgwyn says, into the space between them, his voice hoarse, unsteady. It’s not a sound she’s used to from him. It’s been all too easy to pretend that they are both made of stone, just marble to the bones. But not anymore. There’s a fuse lit, now, and the clock is ticking. 

“For what?” she asks. The clock is ticking but has yet to strike, so she kisses him again. 

“Being here,” he says. 

“I’m here,” she promises. There’s nothing else to say. No comfort to be offered. 

Somewhere out over the fiery oceans that surround them, thunder rolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me bad things happen bingo prompts over on my tumblr, [drowninginstarlights!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drowninginstarlights)


End file.
